Allegra Hart
Allegra Hart is a young woman in her early 20's. In the 2010 timeline, she is a member of a small gang that is known to include Charles Duncan, William Ford, and Terrence Johnson. Allegra struggles with her emotions as it is shown when she is forced to kill a shop owner in the decimated city of Los Angeles, but is able to toughen up when she needs to. Allegra has experience with hand-to-hand combat, as well as swordfighting and gun training. She is motivated to fight the Project as they have captured her brother Dylan, who was one of the Project's experiments, during these experiments he was injected with the immunity that is released to the population and those who can accept it will survive the effects of the virus. Biography Pre-GOB (Season 2: November 2009) Allegra was assisting her brother Dylan with his homework when Chelsea Powers and Nadine DiMoore tossed in knockout gas in order to kidnap Dylan. Due to Chelsea's demands they do so, the two took along Allegra as well so Dylan would be more likely to cooperate with them. ("Not Insane, Just Precautious") Post-GOB (Season 2: November 2010) Allegra accompanied Charles to the decimated city of Los Angeles, California a year prior to the events of the global outbreak in order to gather supplies for their group of survivors waiting back at a shack inside the middle of the forest. Allegra and Charles fought off numerous zombies before arriving into the city. They were ambushed by a group of assassins, but Charles managed to finish them off. Charles learned that Davidoff is in the city from one of the assassins who were merely standing guard before killing him. Charles demands that they find Davidoff and kill him now, but Allegra tells him that is too risky and they need a plan and some back-up in order to make sure Davidoff is killed in the attack. Charles is initially disgruntled by Allegra's logic but caves in anyway. Allegra and Charles separated in order to get a good amount of supplies, resulting in Allegra heading to a nearby market. At the market, Allegra was attacked by the market owner and she was forced to kill him before he killed her. She broke down crying after murdering the man, but when Charles arrived he showed very little sympathy and helped her ransack the place for supplies. The duo then proceeded to leave L.A. and returned to their base in an unspecified part of California covered in forest and shrubbery. They met up with Ford there, who mentions that T.J. has gone off the radar and tells them they're going off to find him. ("Delusions of Grandeur") The three of them head off to find T.J. and on the way there they argue over a strategy to find against Davidoff. Charles mentions how Allegra should be the one most concerned about taking him down due to the fact that they have Dylan, but she says they need to make a formulated attack plan in order to ensure her brother's safety. When the three of them meet up with T.J., who has fulfilled his mission of recruiting former Project assassin Tracy Darling, Allegra is very skeptical of Tracy's newfound sense of finding redemption and joining their group. They return to the forest base where they meet up with Kara and Erica, who have brought along some new recruits of their own. ("Not Insane, Just Precautious") Trivia *Allegra has appeared in 2 episodes, as of "Not Insane, Just Precautious" *Of the main characters, Allegra has met Charles, Chelsea, Dylan, Kara, Ford, Tracy and T.J. so far.